A James and Lily Kind of Love
by sydneypotter
Summary: Lily Evans has been pestered by James Potter for the last six years at Hogwarts. But, it's now her seventh year and something about James has changed and Lily is having a change of heart...


***Character descriptions***

Lily Evans is a 16 year old teenager, turning 17 in two months. Lily has wavy bright red hair up to her hips, bright emerald green eyes, and freckles that lied flat across her face from her cheeks to across her nose. She was a really attractive girl. she was curvy, had a big arse and decent sized breasts with long legs to go with it. Lily isn't a bird who would go out with every guy who would ask her out like other girls. She was smart, pretty, funny, and very kind. sure, she made friends with the wrong people at different times but she learns from her mistakes.

James Potter however is a different story.

James Potter is a very very attractive bloke. he had naturally jet black very messy hair that always looked good. he was the quidittch captin and chaser of Gryffindor. he was a prankster and the group leader of his "posse" the Marauders. The Marauders were, him, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. He was the most popular guy in school besides Sirius Black. girls fawned over James Potter. James, however, fawned over Lily Evans. James was fit. very very fit. he was pureblood and he was really wealthy. he matured too. he is not that prankster he used to be. he matured for Lily. he wants her to know that he's grown up.

Sirius Black. He has shoulder length black hair and as well was very attractive. he shags girls just for something to do. He is a blood-traitor like his best friend James Potter and proud of it. Pureblood. His whole family are deatheaters and Slytherins. except him of course. He was a Gryffindor and he despised his whole family. so thats why he moved in with James Potter and his family at the beginning of 5th year. he will always be a prankster at heart. but he soon falls head over heels for Marlene McKinnon.

Marlene McKinnon. She has long blonde hair, long legs, bright blue eyes, big breasts and a big bum.

"she was perfect in every way!" said most people in Hogwarts. Marlene is very sweet, kind, caring, and funny if you get to know her, but very rebellious. and if someone gets her mad, she will go off on you. she protects the people she loves and makes an amazing friend. Marlene also shags guys just for the fun of it. Her longest relationship though, is 6 months with a boy named Andrew Higgins in 5th year. Although she soon falls in love with Sirius Black.

Mary MacDonald. she had light brown shoulder length hair with dark brown eyes. she was a adorably sweet and quiet girl but usually very energetic and talkative when she becomes close with you. she never judged people on how they looked. she was a pretty girl. she could also be very rebellious at times under the influence of Marlene McKinnon and Lily Evans.

Remus Lupin. He has short neat brownish/blonde hair and was very mature for his age. he was sort of like a boy Lily Evans. extract the temper. he was shy at first but you have to warm up to him. he is a werewolf and very few people know that he is. he just wants people to accept him for who he is. he soon starts to go out with Mary MacDonald who end up being the perfect couple.

Peter Pettigrew. not much to say about him. he is a short, stalky, boy with short blonde hair. he hung around the Marauders and was apart of their group. he just wants to be like them and everyone else. he is very kind and funny like all the other Marauders once you get to know him as well.

**Chapter 1**

-Lily pov-

My mind is full of excitement as i walk out of my car to Kings Cross with my dad, Ian, and sister, Pentuina. my mum had passed away the year before from cancer. but i try not to think of it much.

it was my last year at Hogwarts. my last year attending the brilliant feasts, walking through the long endless hallways, the never ending but amazing classes, and probably the last time seeing all the unforgettable people. i try not to think of that much either. i'm going to make my last year, my best year. i swear to it.

I look around on Platform 9 3/4 for familiar faces. i see a whole lot.

"Lily Evans!" Someone screams from a distance all the way across the crowd. i see some people look over in disgust but we ignore them. the Marauders look over here too. i glance around and see my absolute best friend Marlene McKinnon running towards me.

"Marlene McKinnon!" I scream back and she hugs me tightly for a long time when she we get to each other.

I have not seen Marlene since school ended unfortunately. we were both super busy at different times! she was pureblood so her parents were always busy with auror business and such.

"I missed you so much, Marley!" I say when we pull apart.

"I missed you too, Lilypad!" Marlene grins. she knew i hated being called that.

i turn to my dad. "Dad, you remember Marlene?"

My dad smiles at her and hugs her. "Nice to see you again Marley."

"Wotcher Ian." Marlene replies, smiling back.

"We should find more of our friends. Bye dad. i'll love and miss you!" I say to my father and i hug him and he kisses me.

"Write, will you? Its always so lonely without you!" My dad says and i nod.

"Of course dad. Love you. Bye Petunia." I grin, give him one last hug and kiss then head off with Marlene.

We put our trunks and owls in the luggage compartment. i stuff my wand in my back pocket and we try to find some of our friends. we spot The Marauders and i glare at Marlene.

"You know i was there a lot over the summer, James and i being best friends since we were 3 and all, and James said he's going to change this year.. try to get more mature. for you."

i snort. "Fat chance. oh and did you know that Snape and i are best mates again!" i reply sarcastically putting fake cheerfulness in my voice.

"Lily, i'm not kidding!" Marlene says. she actually looks like she feels bad for Potter. "Give him a chance.."

"Then let him prove himself to me. he's been nothing but a arrogant git for the last 6 years i've known him. if yes, he matures i may give him a chance." i sigh, defeated and Marlene grins widely.

"Give who a chance?" The voice of Sirius Black from behind us says. we turn around and see James Potter and Sirius Black standing there, smiling.

I lock eyes with James for a few seconds before i tear my eyes away from his hazel ones. i felt my heart beat a little faster.

"Give who a chance?" Sirius repeats, looking at me.

"No one." Marlene and i say at the same time. my face is red but she is beaming happily.

"Bloody liars you lot are." James smirks. his voice has gotten deeper. he looked different then last year. more fit. cant believe i'm saying this, but more attractive? i mentally slap myself. no Lily. stop.

"Cmon, Black. Lets go take a walk." Marlene says and locks her arm in with Sirius's. I glare at her but she just winks.

I bite my bottom lip, anxiously.

"So, hi Evans. Head girl? Nice." James smiles at me.

"Thanks Potter." I smile back.

"Want to get on the train?" He asks and i nod.

"Yeah, sure." We walk onto the train and find an empty compartment together.

About 2 minutes later, Sirius and Marlene come in laughing. I felt suddenly uncomfortable. i was wearing regular muggle clothes. but i was wearing my favourite jeans that complimented my bum nicely and a silky white blouse with black trainers. i had no idea why i was though. I sat on the seat across from James, Remus, and Peter with my legs crossed and a book in my lap. Sirius and Marlene sit on either side of me, grinning.

"Marlene over here told meee." Sirius smirks to me.

"Merlin, i cant tell you anything can i, McKinnon?" I say exasperated.

"Nah. but you love me anyway." Marlene beams, putting her arm around me.

i sigh. "Unfortunately, yes."

"What are you guys on about?" Peter asks curiously.

"Ahh nothing, pete. perhaps i'll tell you later. you too Moony. but not you Prongs." Sirius says and i rub my forehead frustrated.

"What!" James huffs. "Unfair padfoot."

"So annnyway. do you guys know who Head Boy is? I need to meet him for the meeting.. Remus is it you?" I ask wanting to change the subject.

Remus sighs. "Prefect. but i do know who Head Boy is."

"Congratulations on prefect Remus." i smile at him. "Who is it?"

"Thanks Lily." He smiles back. "Um well, James over here is Head Boy."

my eyes go wide as James grins and pulls out his Head Boy badge from his robes. has Dumbledore gone mad?!

"Are you joking?" I ask disbelieving.

"Nope. Prongsy here got it over the summer!" Sirius answers for him.

"I think Dumbledore has gone mad, personally." Peter chimes in. and we all nod in agreement. even James.

"Well, we better get to the meeting.." i say slowly and stand up. i head to the prefects meeting with James and Remus.

Amos Diggery, a very attractive bloke, is Hufflepuffs prefect, Andrew Higgens is Ravenclaws prefect, Remus is our prefect, and some Slytherin i dont know is their prefect.

"Hi Lily." Amos Diggery says to me when i walk in.

I swear i head James groan behind me and Remus snort. "Hi Amos." i smile at him.

"Okay, so hi everyone. i'm Lily Evans,Head Girl, and-"

"I'm James Potter. i'm sure you know that." Everyone laughs at that. git. he smiles at me but i don't look at him.

"So lets go over rounds.." I say. we were there for about an hour. James was being a prat the whole time. a bloody terrible way to make me think different of him.

i walk past him after the meeting and someone grabs my arm. i turn around, hoping it wasnt Potter. and it wasnt. it was Amos.

"Hi." He smiles his gorgeous smile.

"Hey." I smile back.

oh bloody hell he was attractive. he pulls me against the wall so people can pass.

"So i was wondering if you wanted to-" before he could finish, James Potter comes and puts his arm around me.

"Hi Lily. Diggery." James beams.

I glare angrily at James and yank his arm off of me.

"Um i'll talk to you later then?" Amos said to me then leaves to his compartment.

"What the hell is your problem Potter!" I yell at him and he runs his hand through his hair. "You're such a fucking prat!"

"Lilypad, calm down. like i knew he was going to ask you out." James replies smoothly.

"you barely let a guy even get near me Potter! you don't bloody own me!" I snap.

I walk past him roughly, my shoulder shoving past his on the way to our compartment.

"Oh lighten up, Evans." Potter says when we get in our compartment with Marlene, Sirius, Remus and Peter. Mary was also there now. i sit between Marlene and Mary. Peter is sitting on the floor while Remus, Sirius and James sit on the seat.

"Don't you tell me to lighten up! stop acting like a giant prick and maybe i will. " I glare at him.

Marlene groans. "What'd he do this time?" Sirius snorts.

"I didn't do anything." James replies and runs a hand through his already messy hair.

I roll my eyes and felt my face turn red with anger. "Oh whatever."

"What'd he do?" Mary asks

"I'll tell you later." I mumble to her and Marlene.

we get to Hogwarts and go to the feast. i could never get used to its beauty and especially the food.

"So can you tell us what happened now?" Marlene asks me at the feast.

We weren't sitting with the Marauders luckily so i felt fine telling them. it was just me, Marley, Mary, and Alice.

"You know Amos Diggery right?" i ask.

"Really attractive hufflepuff bloke right?" Marlene says. i nod.

"Yep." i tell them everything that happened.

"So i'm not so sure Potter is trying to "Mature" for me." I say and i twirl my red hair in my fingers.

"Don't look now, but him and Sirius are looking over here, talking, right now." Alice smiles slighty.

Marlene looks over and Alice slaps her. "I said don't look now!"

i end up looking too. his face flushed when he saw us looking then he counting talking back at sirius.

"you guys never listen." Alice sighs.

2 weeks pass and James and I have been talking and we haven't fought once nor has he been pranking anyone.

He comes up to me one night in the common room while i was studying alone and sits next to me on the couch.

"Hi Lily." He smiles, looking at me.

" 'Lo James." I reply, and look at him back. he made my heart beat a little faster. i saw his cheeks tint a bit pink.

"I want to apologize for.. erm.. how i was on the first day we came here." He rubs the back of his neck, awkwardly.

i smile at him. "Its alright."

"Its really not though.. i acted like a complete arse. i'm also sorry on how i've acted throughout the years i've known you.. like you said to me, an arrogant toerag. no. dont say anything. hear me out, Evans." James says to me and i felt my face flush. "you damn know how bad i've been treating you. i was young and immature. i've changed Lily.. i don't want you to think of me of that git who is a complete arse, alright? i want to be more then just friends. i want to be with you every single second of the day.. fucking hell. Lily Evans, i love you. not a day goes by where i don't think about you. and i want you to know that.. i have always loved you and i always will."

my face goes bright red and my heart was now pounding through my chest. he loved me. i got it now. all those years he would ask me out, i always thought he was teasing me or making fun of me. he wasnt. he actually wanted me to go out with me. he bloody loved me.. oh my god. oh my god. oh my god. OH MY GOD. i think i fancy James Potter.

"Lily i-" He starts to say something else but i put my lips to his to stop him.

"Shut up." I mumble against his lips. he immediately puts his hands on my face, one hand behind my neck and one on my cheek. i tangle my hands in his hair and he deepens the kiss. my body loved this. i loved it. i cant even believe this was happening. i, Lily Evans, was snogging James Potter. oh i know i fancied James Potter.

We pull apart when we come for air and rest our foreheads together.

"Maybe i should go on like that more often.." James says breathless.

i bite my bottom lip and smile. "Hmm, i dont know."

"Oh come here." James says and pulls me back against him. but he puts his hands on my hips and pushes me back on the couch so he could go on top of me. he wasnt all the way on top of me, but just enough so i could actually feel him. he leans over me and puts his lips gently to mine just like the first time. he tasted like butterbeer.

His tounge licks my bottom lip and i open my mouth slightly. i sigh in his mouth and he moves his hand to my waist, my shirt hitching up a little. his hand rubs against my bare skin and i felt a zing run through my body. i gasp when his mouth moves to my neck, kissing and nibbling, and his hand moves farther up my shirt. we have to stop before i wont be able to control myself anymore. but i really don't want to.

-Marlene pov-

"Wheres James?" I ask Sirius when were in his dormitory, laying together in his bed. we were snogging. "Lily is in the common room studying."

"James said he was doing quidditch practice." Sirius rolls his eyes.

"at 9 o'clock at night?" I snort.

"He reaallly loves quidditch?" Sirius grins.

"Oh shut it. Him and Lily are probably talking." I say and get up.

"Where are you going?" My boyfriend asks.

"I want to go see what they're doing, duh." I reply and put my ear to the door. no talking. "They aren't talking.."

Sirius gets up and goes next to me.

"Go look and see what they're doing.." He suggests and i open the door quietly. i walk out silently to the common room. i hear people snogging. i walk out farther.

I grin widely when i see who it is. James was on top of Lily, kissing her neck and his hand was up her shirt. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling slightly.

"Oh my god!" I whisper/yell quietly.

i motion Sirius to come over and he does. i slap his arm excitedly pointing at them.

"They're snogging!" i mouth to him and he grins.

"He's not going to be able to control himself soon if they continue this." Sirius mumbles to me, smirking.

"Cmon, this is their first time, let them snog or shag. hopefully shag." I say to him softly and we go back up to his dormitory.

-James pov-

I was snogging Lily Evans and she was letting me.

My hand moves up her shirt and our lips part only for a second so i can take it off. i look at her chest and she looks up at me, her chest rising and falling rapidly. she giggles and i grin down at her. she was so beautiful.

"Go out with me, Evans?" I smile, trying to catch my breath. my heart felt like it was going to explode out of my chest.

"Nah. i'm not feeling it today. ask me some other day." She replies and i felt my heart drop. but she laughs when she sees my expression. "I'm kidding you numpty. of course i will."

"Finally." I exhale with relief then bend down to kiss her again. but we dont get much snogging in because we are both smiling like loons. but we did have time to get my shirt off as well.

We sit up, and she straddles my waist. her cheeks were bright pink and her eyes looked wild. her hands rest on my chest and I'm positive she could feel my heart beating rapidly.

"Why me?" She asks suddenly.

"What do you mean?" i ask taken aback.

"James, you know exactly what i mean.." She says softly. "There are a bunch of girls in this school that are bloody in love with you. girls who are gorgeous and who would do anything for you. yet you come after me. any bird in this school would love to be your girlfriend and snog you. but you still stay with me. i don't get it.."

"Oh Lily." I send her a crooked smile. "you are gorgeous. the most gorgeous bird in this school. no one compares to you. you are sweet, funny, caring, helpful, smart, nice.. the list goes on forever. i don't care about all those other girls. they only "love" me because of how i look and how i am on the Quidditch pitch." i snort. "No one knows the real me, except the people i'm close to. and trust me, thats not a lot of people. i only love you. dont worry."

She brushes her lips against mine. "Thats really good to know."


End file.
